solittletimefandomcom-20200214-history
A Dog Day Afternoon
A Dog Day Afternoon is the first episode of the first series of So Little Time, which was first broadcast on June 2, 2001. Summary Chloe comes up with a unique theory that boys are no different than dogs while visiting her father. She then tests this theory in real-life, on Travis, a boy living in the trailer next door to her dad's. This results in her being humiliated. Plot At their mother's house, Chloe and Riley Carlson live with their mother and housekeeper-turned-nanny, Manuelo Del Valle. Chloe decide to visit her father, Jake Carlson, in his new trailer since he is freshly separated from his wife, Macy Carlson. However, Chloe has an ulterior motive to her visit since she wants to visit her father's cute neighbor, a fellow classmate, named Travis Morgan. While Chloe is packing, Larry Slotnick, using a trampoline, jumps onto a high window of the girls' room to try to get Riley's attention. He asks her out, but she turns him down. In the living room, Macy is having Manuelo try on a dress for her since her model, Teddi, is late to her fitting. Macy is having trouble since it is her first dress she has designed since Jake left their partnership, and Manuelo suggests that she should simply call him for help. Larry rings the door bell and gives Macy's rain spout to her. He apologizes to Macy for "losing it" over Riley, and Manuelo gives him the advice to lighten up since women like to have their space. Teddi finally arrives, and Larry is enamored with her, by staring at her breasts. Macy kick Larry out, and Teddi is prepared to try on the dress. Riley and Chloe are talking about their mother's dress in the kitchen when Manuelo rushes in, talking about Teddi is giving him attitude. He gives her tapped water instead after she deliberately asked for bottled water. Teddi approves of the dress, but says that Madonna wore one just like it to the Golden Globes the previous year. At Jake's cabin, he tells Chloe about how he has fixed up his trailer since his daughters' last visit. Jake surprises Chloe by getting a dog, which he named Macy after his wife. Outside, Chloe tries to get Travis's attention, but fails. She then tries to play with Macy, who doesn't give her any attention, so Jake gives Chloe a dog training book. She takes Macy outside, where Travis is working, and gives Macy the commands in the book, which also work on Travis. Back at Macy's, Riley walks in and Macy, Teddi, and Manuelo are watching last year's Golden Globe's awards to compare Madonna's dress to the one Macy made. When it is nearly identical, Teddi refuses to wear it, and Macy is forced to make another one in one night. Riley calls Jake to ask for her help, which he agrees to. Macy quickly becomes frustrated with Jake, and he leaves, though promises to come back the next morning. Back in the kitchen, Chloe compares boys to dogs and convinces Riley by calling Larry, who puts his head through the doggy door. The next day at school, Chloe eats an apple, proceeds to get chunks stuck in her teeth, and smiles at Travis with them in her teeth, which causes him to laugh. Riley approaches Chloe and convinces her to stare down Travis since the dog training really does work. Chloe begins to stare and walk down Travis, who backs away into the boy's restroom. Chloe walks in as well and is quickly pushed out into the school principal. She drops her dog training book, which Travis finds. He later returns it to her, and he tells her that he admires that she was experimenting with behavior modification. Chloe asks if he saw her homework in the book, but he jokes that he ate it. That night, Macy and Jake are watching Teddi on the Billboard Music Awards wearing Macy's dress, and are pleased with the results. They have champagne together, and Chloe and Riley walk in, saying that they make a good team. Jake tells a story about him and Macy as newlyweds in Italy in 1985, and Chloe and Riley joke that they were Italian since they were born in Spring 1986. Riley ends up calling and apologizing to Larry about treating him like a dog. Larry, however, can't hear her since he has fleas and is wearing a flea cone. Trivia *Riley reveals that she likes to visit a lifeguard station, where it gives her space and time to think away from Larry. Multiple characters are often seen confessing their thoughts here. *Larry admits that he has been wanting to have Riley's babies since he first met her in the 4th grade. *Riley reveals her and Chloe were born in Spring 1986. Gallery iouioopi.png 89uiou.png 87uijiou.png 897uioy.png 897oiu.png 868767hkj.png 67yui.png macydog.png 9798uj.png 978uio.png 89io.png 97uoi.png travis.png 897ui.png 6876yuh.png 87uioiu.png uiyiuyoi.png 87iuoio.png 897uyi.png Category:Episodes